1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board with an embedded chip, and more particularly, to a thermally enhanced coreless thin substrate with an embedded chip and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the circuit board, the chip package and the combination of modularized chip package components are separately manufactured and applied. In general, the electronic device so fabricated, for example, a multi-chip package module has a thicker structure and a longer route for electrical transmission. FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional multi-chip package module. The conventional multi-chip package module 100 in FIG. 1 mainly comprises a circuit substrate 110, a plurality of chips 120 and a heat sink 130. The chips 120 can be flip chips with a plurality of bumps 121 or chip package components. The substrate 110 has a plurality of inner connecting pads 113 disposed on a top surface 111 and a plurality of outer connecting pads 114 disposed on a bottom surface 112. The chips 120 are disposed on the top surface 111 of the substrate 110 and are electrically connected to the inner connecting pads 113 through the bumps 121. The heat sink 130 is attached on the chips 120. In general, a plurality of solder balls 140 are bonded to the outer connecting pads 114. Because the substrate 110 is a printed circuit board fabricated in a laminate or build-up technique, the packaging and modular combination of these chips 120 are applied independently. Therefore, the multi-chip package module 100 is thicker than usual and the average electrical transmission paths are longer, and signal transmission is more vulnerably interfered through cross-talk effect.